Belle
by Rachou.Neko.Luna
Summary: Petite song fic m'inspirant de la chanson "Belle" de Notre Dame de Paris. Cette fic est une dédicace à une de mes amies, j'espère que cette nouveauté vous plaira !


Prusse 

_Belle_

Il la regarde tandis qu'elle joue insouciante dans les bois.

 _C'est un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour elle_

Son regard se perd sur les formes de la jeune femme, il ne se cache plus pour apprécier le spectacle qu'elle lui offre.

 _Quand elle danse et qu'elle met son corps à jour, tel Un oiseau qui étend ses ailes pour s'envoler_

Il sourit, adossé à un arbre, la regardant faire, jouant dans l'eau, découvrant parfois ses jambes pour envoyer de l'eau voler au dessus d'elle, le soleil se reflétant dans ces bulles cristallines.

 _Alors je sens l'enfer s'ouvrir sous mes pieds_

Il tremble, ses mains devenant moites tandis que son coeur se met à battre plus fort alors que la belle revient vers lui. Le sol se rapproche de sa tête alors qu'elle lui apparaît comme un ange.

 _J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de gitane_

Il rougit, son regard remontant le long des jambes fines et musclées de son amie, il essaie de se redresser, cherchant alors à lui voler un baiser, mais elle s'enfuit en riant.

 _A quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame_

Il a mal, il serre son chapelet, avant de courir pour la rattraper prêt à faire comme si cette scène n'était jamais arrivée.

 _Quel Est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre_

Il le sait, la guerre est proche, il a reçu sa lettre ce matin, il va devoir se battre, et elle, restera-t-elle alors au pays, le regardant et le soutenant, priant pour sa victoire ?

 _Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre_

Il tombe, son genou touche le sol, la boue incruste son uniforme, ce n'est qu'une couleur de plus, mélangée à la pluie et au sang. Il ferme les yeux, il est mort.

 _O Lucifer !_

Il regarde cet homme masqué prendre ce qui est à lui, impuissant, s'effaçant de plus en plus.

 _Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois  
Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Elizaveta*_

Il la regarde partir, plus jamais il ne pourra la revoir, c'est la fin, dans un ultime cri, il hurle son nom.

Turquie

Belle

Il la regarde alors jouer avec les autres enfants, tous sont si jeunes et tous lui appartiennent pourtant, peut-être pour toujours, du moins tant que personne ne les lui réclame.

 _Est-ce le diable qui s'est incarné en elle_

Elle est sournoise, elle est vicieuse, elle joue des tours au vieil homme, comme pour le punir de son pouvoir. Elle monte les petits contre lui, il est dépassé car sous cette beauté se cache une aussi bonne guerrière.

 _Pour détourner mes yeux du Dieu éternel_

Il est là, à genoux, face contre sol, à prier, se demandant si la tutelle sera bientôt levée. Elle lui prend tout son temps, il est toujours obligée de la surveiller, elle est la tentation de bien des enfants.

 _Qui a mis dans mon être ce désir charnel_

Elle grandit, et son corps change, son caractère s'assagit. Il ne peut plus la voir autrement que comme la femme qu'elle est, jeune bohème espiègle, aux senteurs si douces lorsqu'elle passe près de lui.

 _Pour m'empêcher de regarder vers le Ciel_

Il ne pense plus qu'à elle, sa belle, la seule fille chez les garçons, la seule femme dans sa vie morne et chaque jour, il pense à elle, chaque jour lors de ses prières, c'est vers elle qu'il se tourne. Pourvu qu'elle le sauve.

 _Elle porte en elle le péché originel_

La voilà nouvelle tentation de toutes ces têtes, plus un jour ne passe sans que quelqu'un cherche à l'embrasser, ou n'essaie d'épier ses formes lors des séjours aux saunas.

 _La désirer fait-il de moi un criminel_

Je l'ai enlevée à ses amis, à sa famille, je l'ai retenue avec moi, et ces gamins, cachée à la vue de tous, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être pardonné à chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur elle pense-t-il.

 _Celle Qu'on prenait pour une fille de joie une fille de rien_

L'enfant rebelle, celle qu'on prenait pour un petit garçon, celle qui se battait, qui découvrant son corps, qui en joue , cette même enfant était maintenant adulte.

 _Semble soudain porter la croix du genre humain_

Et voilà, mon empire tombe. Je me retrouve seul de nouveau, tous les enfants sont rentrés chez eux. Elle me regarde, au bras de cet homme, elle semble hésiter, et pourtant, la voilà qui part, sans un mot.

 _O Notre-Dame !_

Je pleure, remettant mon masque, disparaissant dans l'ombre de celui que je fus jadis grâce à leurs présence à tous.

 _Oh ! laisse-moi rien qu'une fois Pousser la porte du jardin d'Elizaveta*_

Je la laisse partir, je n'ai plus rien pour la retenir, je regarde sa silhouette disparaître de l'horizon, toujours au bras de cet homme si chanceux.

Autriche

Belle

Il regardait sa future femme en silence, elle ne semblait pas malheureuse, ni même heureuse. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, et ce mystère, la rendait si belle.

 _Malgré ses grands yeux verts* qui vous ensorcellent_

Alors qu'il jouait du violon, il sentait son regard émeraude posé sur lui, perçant, comme si elle semblait essayer de le comprendre, de le percer à jour.

 _La demoiselle serait-elle encore pucelle ?_

Ses mains perdues dans ses mèches brunes, ses baisers dans son cou blanc, chacune des avances du jeune homme laissait une trace rosée sur les joues de la belle. Son regard le suppliait à la fois de continuer et de s'arrêter, il en devenait fou.

 _Quand ses mouvements me font voir monts et merveilles_

Le jeune homme regardait sa future épouse d'un œil différent ces jours-ci. Quoi que faisait la jeune femme, il ne pouvait défaire son regard d'elle, de sa beauté.

 _Sous son jupon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel_

Lorsqu'elle dansait il ne pouvait regarder qu'elle. Elle dansait souvent, quand lui faisait de la musique. Elle laissait sa jupe voler autour d'elle, découvrant ses jambes.

 _Ma dulcinée laissez-moi vous être infidèle_

Chaque soir seul, il pensait à elle, il la souillait dans son esprit, se demandant si il avait le droit, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir, son envie pour sa belle devenait bien trop grande.

 _Avant de vous avoir mené jusqu'à l'autel_

Enfin, enfin ils était mariés. Il la prit dans ses bras au moment de lui faire traverser la porte de la maison, ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, leurs peaux s'étaient touchées, elle était enfin à lui.

 _Quel Est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle_

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle lors de la cérémonie. Sa robe blanche flottait derrière elle, ses fines mains tenaient son bouquet, s'y accrochant comme on s'accroche à son dernier moment d'innocence.

 _Sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel_

Un silence religieux régnait dans la maison de Dieu lorsque les deux jeunes gens se sont dit oui. Comme si le moindre souffle la ferait fuir, alors que pourtant, ses yeux le regardaient déjà avec amour.

 _O Fleur-de-Lys,_

Il la regardait depuis son bureau, cueillir des fleurs avec l'enfant. La pureté et l'innocence qui se dégageait d'eux était si forte qu'il se sentait pêcheur que de l'aimer, bien qu'elle fut sa femme.

 _Je ne suis pas homme de foi_

Il avait délaissé ses prières depuis un moment, et son frisson en sentant l'air frais émanant de la chapelle pouvait en témoigner lorsqu'il y retourna. Plein de piété, il se mit à genoux et pria, il pria pour qu'elle reste toujours à ses côtés, peu importe quoi.

 _J'irai cueillir la fleur d'amour d'Elizaveta*_

L'homme sortit de la chapelle où il était et retourna voir sa femme. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'aider à se relever et une fois la belle debout, il l'embrassa avec timidité, il l'aimait, et pourtant il savait que leur mariage touchait à sa fin.

Prusse, Turquie, Autriche

 _J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de gitane_

Lorsque nous jouions dans les bois pensa le premier, alors que tu te changeais pour sortir nourrir les garçons pensa le second, pendant que tu dansais pour moi se dit le dernier.

 _A quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame_

De là où il était désormais, l'albinos n'avait plus à être un homme pieu, il pouvait l'admirer tout son être. Le turc lui, ne pouvait plus la voir, mais chaque jour, face au sol, il se demandait comment elle allait. Même si aux yeux de Dieu, les deux époux étaient toujours mariés, le brun n'arrivait plus à vivre sans elle, et il maudissait la terre entière pour la lui avoir enlevé.

 _Quel Est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre_

Ils se serraient battus pour elle, chacun des trois hommes la voulait pour lui seul, et elle, elle était là, voguant au milieu d'eux, ne les voyant pas, souriant pourtant à chacun d'eux, divine tentatrice qui s'ignore.

 _Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre_

Elle avait causé leur perte. Chacun d'eux, trop obnubilé par la jeune femme avait perdu quelque chose qui lui était cher. Une raison d'exister, un empire, une guerre. Chacun d'eux s'était vu dépossédé par cette beauté sauvage.

 _O Lucifer !_

Elle leur sourit une fois de plus en s'éloignant pour rentrer chez elle, et ils ne purent que lever la main, la regardant partir.

 _Oh ! laisse-moi rien qu'une fois_

Ce fut alors le déclic pour eux, ils se poussèrent, se mirent à courir pour la rattraper. Elle se figea en les entendant et se retourna. Ils étaient là pour elle, ces hommes qui avaient marqué sa vie. Elle n'avait plus à fuir. Elle leur sourit une nouvelle fois.

 _Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Elizaveta*_

Elle ouvrit alors les bras, accueillant et serrant ces trois hommes, qu'elle aimait tous autant les uns que les autres. Elle serait toujours avec eux, les quitter était en fait inconcevable pour elle.

 _Elizaveta*_

* * *

 **NDLA :** J'y crois pas j'ai enfin fini cette chanson !

Vous remarquerez que les étoiles correspondent aux passages que j'ai du modifier pour coller avec le personnage d'Hongrie.

Bon alors que dire sur cette chanson ? Déjà c'est une dédicace à une amie chère, j'avais envie de lui écrire un truc et cette chanson a sonnée pour moi comme une évidence. C'est ma première song fic, mais je pense que j'en ferai d'autre, je ne suis pas encore certaine.

J'ai tout donné ici, maintenant, je pars me faire un bon thé chaud, en espérant que cette lecture vous ai plu ! :D


End file.
